In the closet A Sea god Son Of Hephestus And a rubber ducky
by Child of the night1481
Summary: When a spell to get revenge on Leo backfires. things get ugly Posieden , also gets... captured with Leo in a closet with a rubber ducky named PewDiePie.Well T to be safe.
1. It's Leo glareing day

Under how Leo felt which was had been to school before done tests faced monsters not angry couples like Pecrabeth (yup he started calling them that) , but that wasn't it was the danger,the risk,and especially the danger. He faced danger before but not this kind of danger. It was a safe but dangerous, at the same thought at how Percy glared at him. Since the Giant War he and Percy became good friends. And thanks to him he found Calypso who gave up her immortality for him. As he thought about her Leo's heart skipped a beat. Dang Valdez your going soft , he thought to himself. Annabeth and Percy were mad at him for something he didn't do... okay maybe. Sure he may have died the house's pool red, and blackmailed them, and... well, the list could go on and on. Leo got up to and headed to his forges, did he mention that The Seven got this HUGE mansion. The house could teleport anywhere, anytime. Right know the house was hovering,(yeah hovering) over CHB.

After a long time. He went back into the house. Now everybody was glaring at him. "What!" Leo yelled in irritation. There was a shower of nothings and what do you means. Leo headed for his room. Calypso was in the room ,reading a book (of course in ancient Greek). Since she gave up immortality. But she had become a "demigod" to stay with Leo. So she asked for the blessing of Hecate and patron of Hecate so technically Calypso is a daughter of Hecate not completely though. "Whats wrong" ,Calypso said worryingly. "Nothing, it's just that... wait how do you know that something wrong?"I asked "Because, I know you, and you've got that look on your face." "What, look?". She just rolled her kissed me and with that she shut me up shut me up. Then we heard a loud bang coming from the living room. Then a female voice that yelled "I'm home" Calypso and Leo shared looks. Both of them knew who that voice belonged to. She was a daughter of Hecate she defeated Lou Ellen in a duel for counseling and well lets just say Lou is still in the infirmary. - They heard exited chattering , snickers , and laughter. Leo was not curious at all. He was suspicious

**So? This is a multi chapter story I took a test and well umm... the out come for one question came out a STORY its a multi chapter sooooo hold on tight. sorry for it being so short I'm sick and lazy.**

** Stay hidden my brethren and may the Moon guide you~ Child of The Night**


	2. Confronting Athena

**Hello, my brethren of the Moon. I am so, so sorry I shouldn't be updating until September. But Fan fiction was calling me. So I know my last chapter was kinda crappy. But I was terribly sick, and it was Four (-Divergent reference) in the morning for that chapter. Also, I was using HTML. I finally got Microsoft Word! I won't do any big projects like demigods go to high school thing, UNTIL the BOO comes out. Please bear with me in these times of distress. I finished reading Aligiant and…. I'm depressed. **

Poseidon POV

It was the winter solstice. The bickering was not a new thing, it was Aphrodite expression. Her shifting form made Poseidon's concentration falter. She had a look of anticipation. It was not something Aphrodite had unless it had to do with the newest celebrity gossip magazines. His relatives went one, by one. Finally, it was the turn of the goddess of love. She sighed. "Fellow Olympians." she began. "I have heard wonderful rumors_,_ of Percy Jackson might be proposing to his loved Annabeth Chase once he finishes collage ." Aphrodite finished with a smile. 

For once, the room was tranquil. Even though there was no audience of demigods. This is how it usually was when they were determining the future of a half-blood. "No" Athena said bewildered "NO!" this time she yelled "My daughter could have had a happier life. But, no that no good offspring of… YOU!" she pointed Poseidon. The sea-god felt a surge of anger. Why has she always accused him of the troubles of his son? It had always been obvious that he wasn't the brightest, all that he had was kindness, and loyalty. Why couldn't Athena she that? The sea-god wondered. "What do you accuse my son of? All that he has done is love your daughter. I know that you and I have never had a good past. But why... put the grudge on our children Athena? They are happier than ever if you can't see that. You have no eyes… no heart… no mind." Poseidon said in a steady voice. All the gods except Athena looked at him in astonishment. It was true that he never addressed the goddess directly. He usually never looked at her when talking. But this time it was different, he didn't need to be told by anyone that he needed to face her. He eyed his brother Zeus. "COUNCIL MEETING DISMISSED!" Zeus thundered (**AN; GET IT**). Suddenly, Mist curled around the thrones of the council. An eerie sound came from below. Every one turned to look at Hades. The lord of the dead just shrugged. Suddenly a bright flash appeared from nowhere. Soon Poseidon the flash disposed of him in a big room. The room was lit by a small white flame. Poseidon was puzzled. Why had he been left here? He knew he couldn't use his powers to break free. He was technically captured, so he was powerless. _Great, _he thought_. _"Is anyone there?" a voice come from direction of the flame. 

* * *

**I'm pretty sure all of you can guess who it is. I mean it's in the title**. **So, it's the best chapter I got. I hope you guys liked the Athena-Poseidon thing. Sometimes, I like to think that Athena can't see past one's mind. That she can only see what there flaws are and how they react with mental strategies. I know Percy can be smart. But come on Percy is really dense. Well that's it for today (I think). **

**May the moon guide you ~ Child of the Night**


End file.
